Destined, Hiley Miam Mustin
by xjustloveisenoughx
Summary: Put in a family that is part of the gang life changes a girl. Now Miley must fight for her life and figure out her feelings for the three boys she has known and met. But when your whole life is a lie, doesn't it change absolutely everything?
1. Chapter 1

"Don't move."

"Just kill her."

"No, You cant. She is his daughter, he would kill us the second he heard. He would know it was us."

"Then what do we do? She knows too much now."

"She is only 7 years old, lets just keep her. She will forget all about this."

"We cant just keep her on our own, she needs a mother figure."

"Give her to Elena and Damon. They'll be perfect."

"Fine, but I still think this is a bad idea."

"Just go with it John!"

She heard a groan and a shuffle of feet behind the door. She hadn't moved since he yelled at her. She was so scared, she was shaking. She didn't know where she was or where her mother was or her father. She was lost, so lost. The door then opened and the man called "John" said lightly to her while holding his hand out for her to take, "Come, little girl. Let me take you to your mom and dad." She hesitantly gripped his hand and they walked out of the cold room and got into a large dark car where she was put into a car seat. "I don't like car seats, mister. I'm seven." He just ignored her and started the car before heading north towards his destination. When they finally reached the blue house he stopped the car. There on the porch waited Damon and Elena, Damon's arm protectively around Elena's waist. John then got out of the car and opened the side door of the car, unbuckling the little girl from her seat and taking her in his arms. Carrying her over to them he stopped right before the porch and set the girl on her feet. "These people are your new mommy and daddy, sweetie." Her blue eyes shifted to the couple in wonder and they smiled down her. "Are you sure?" Her tiny voice rung like sweet bells. John nodded and Elena took the opportunity to kneel down to her height and say, "Hello sweetie I'm your new mommy Elena, and this is your new daddy Damon. What's your name?" Her blue sparkling eyes looked into Elena's eyes and says softly, "My name is Miley."

Ten years later Miley sat in the basement testing her newly fixed handgun out on a dummy. When the last round was finished she whipped off her goggles and ear muffs and tossed the now empty gun on the table. "Dad?" Damon opened the basement door and answered, "Yes?" "Where is mom?" "At the store sweetie." She nodded and exited the basement and headed to her room, which was right next to her brother Joe's. Joe was a year older than Miley, 18, and attended school at the nearest community college. He used to always have girls in his bed, but that was until he met a certain girl. Selena. She was Miley's friend and when Joe was out with their father Miley and Selena usually hung out until he got home. She could tell she was the one for him, the way he looked at her, like she was the only one he saw. Like she was a goddess, like she was the only thing that mattered besides his sister. Looking at them, she knew that's what she wanted. A love that lasted, one that shone through all the troubles in life, one she had yet to find. She knew there were troubles though, she knew Selena worried about him being in their father's business. A gang. They never knew when or if he would come home but Miley knew that in three short months she would be joining them, but she wasn't afraid. No, she has been training for this her whole life. She was as ready as ever. It was her destiny to be part of this life. Even if it meant to become a killer.


	2. Chapter 2

Miley sat in her chair at the desk in her bedroom studying some files her father has given her. She had to read about this new drug bust that happened with another gang around there district and tell her gang what they needed to avoid, or who they could really trust. She sighed and closed the file after reading the last word and turned to face Joe who sat on her bed. "Just stay away from the northwest alley by West Bank, and I suggest you do another background check on Alex." He nodded and turned for the door yet turned back towards her right before he exited and said, "Thanks Mi." She smiled at him as he left and grabbed her purse, keys, and phone. Locking the file in her desk she walked out of the house and got into her mustang to drive to the nearest Starbucks.

"One Latte extra cream, Please." The worker nodded and proceeded to make her coffee. She sighed and began to wait for that much needed latte, but was soon startled by a voice. "You're too pretty to be having to wait." She turned and was face to face with a curly haired tall guy with green eyes and a cute smile…and an English accent. She blushed involuntarily and said, "Thanks." He grinned down at her and replied, "I'm Harry, what's your name?" "I'm Miley." "It is nice to meet a beautiful girl like you Miley." "You're not so bad yourself." She said with a wink. Suddenly the cashier called her name, "Miley!" _ Terrible timing_, she thought. She grabbed her latte and turned to Harry and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you around then." He smirked and replied, "I hope so." She smiled and turned away before walking to her car and driving to her Dad's work place. Her dad owned a work building where he was the boss of an Insurance company, but little did his employees know that under the basement floor was where the real stuff happened. Stepping out of the elevator she spotted Ron, one of her dad's drug people. He was also one of Miley's favorite people. "Hey Ron!" He looked up and smiled. "Hey Little Miley." Making her way towards her dad's office she spotted Joe right by the door. "Any reason he wanted me her now Joe?" He averted his eyes and said, "All I know is that it's serious." She nodded and stepped in where Damon sat at his desk, Elena by his side rubbing his tense shoulders. "Father, you requested my presence?" Damon nodded and said, "Yes, I have some news." Miley sat down in the slightly uncomfortable chair in front of Damon's desk. "Go ahead, tell me." He sighed and says, "Turns out, we need you a lot sooner than three months. We need you now." "But why?" "Honey, you have been training for so long you're even better than most of my men! Plus, we need a woman on this mission." She sighed in defeat; she couldn't go against her father. "Tell me the details." "It's a series of men you have to kill. All from the other gang, the Monatto's gang. They murdered Lucy and Kale." Miley gasped, she knew them as very nice people, how could they kill them? She nodded and took the file. "Who is my partner on this?" Damon leaned back on his chair and thought in silence. "I would send Joe but no. Liam, I will send Liam." "Payne?" He just nodded so she did the same in response. Elena then walked up to Miley and brushed a lock of her hair back while saying, "Stay safe, okay darling?" Miley nodded and left the room. "PAYNE!" Liam jumped and turned around startled. "Yes?" "You're with me for this mission. Grab your stuff, let's go." He nodded in understanding and went to grab his things. Joe then said, "If you have any trouble, call me okay? I got yours and Liam's back on this." She nods and hugs him until Liam reenters. "Ready?" He nodded. Entering her mustang, they found themselves heading towards their first target. Kevin Jonas.

There Kevin sat on a seat in front of a blonde stripper who was dancing on the silver pole that was on the stage. "Yeah baby!" Kevin laughed, throwing dollar bills onto the stage. Miley and Liam stood at the door just watching him in disgust. Miley then turned to him and said, "I have an idea how to get him." Liam just looked at her, giving her the look for her to carry on. "I'm going to disguise myself as a stripper and lead him into a room and then I will kill him." He rubbed his stubble on his chin and said, "Okay but if you get any trouble, I'm on speed dial." She nods and steps into backstage with no one noticing. Blindly she grabbed an outfit off the rack and raced to a dressing room. Five minutes later she stepped out with a fake blonde wig and a sailor outfit on, red lipstick spread across her plump lips. Stepping back into the crowd she sauntered closer to Kevin, but was stopped by a guy in an Armani suit. He was cute, really cute, but she had a mission to do. She whispered saucily, "Maybe later." He smirked and she continued on towards her target. Straddling him she said, "Hey big boy, want a good time?" She bit her lip and nibbled on his neck. "Hell yes." She smirked and led him into a private room and shoved him on the bed. "I suggest you get undressed." He chuckled and turned away, removing his tie. Taking that as advantage she grabbed her gun out of her skirt and pointed it at him. He turned around yet again and stared wide eyed. "You aren't very smart. You killed Lucy and Kale, and that pissed me off. So now you get to die." Before he could even get one syllable out she pulled the trigger, the shot unheard over the loud music. Then sneaking out of the room she approached Liam. "Done." He whistled and let his eyes run over her curvaceous body. "Damn girl, you look hot." She didn't know why but all of a sudden Liam looked really hot. Clearing her throat she said, "Let's go." After leaving they heard the sirens but by them Miley was changed out and the blonde was forgotten. Though inside Miley's mind 3 guys sat on her mind. Liam. Harry. The guy in Armani. She really had to settle down.


End file.
